Lullabies
by CBrooke92
Summary: Set somewhere around 2x06 "Tallahassee." Emma's having a hard time falling asleep after going against a giant and falling from a bean stock. Snow realizes her frustration and sings her a lullaby to help.


**Hi everyone! This is a silly one-shot I thought of last night thanks to my mom. She told me about a lullaby she sang to me when she was pregnant and how 20 years later, I still sing it to myself. So I thought, did Snow ever sing to Emma when she was pregnant with her? Enjoy and Please Review! Set somewhere around 2x06 "Tallahassee."**

**The song is on youtube if you want to hear it. It's called, "Relaxing Lullabies: Baby Boats of Silvery Blue," it's 1:45. There's no pictures in it, it's just a recording. (PS: I am not the one sing it!)**

**Description:**** Emma's having a hard time falling asleep after falling from a bean stock. Snow realizes her frustration and sings her a lullaby to help her.**

Flashback In Fairy Tale Land

_Snow White and James Charming were asleep in their bed. They've been working all day building the nursery for their unborn child. James struggled with the crib so Snow insisted that Geppetto help and the dwarfs brought in toys. _

"_Oh! Ah!" Snow woke up._

_James sat up and tended to his wife. "Snow, what's wrong?"_

"_The baby, she's kicking. Ahhh!" Snow rubbed her tummy. "Wow, she's really going at it." _

_James laughed and placed his hand on her stomach. "You're a fighter, aren't you!" He too rubbed her tummy. _

"_I know just the thing to help." Snow leaned against the headboard and got comfortable. James laid back and rested his head on her shoulder. Snow rubbed her hand on her stomach began singing. "Baby boats of Silvery Blue..." By the time she was done, the baby had stopped kicking and James had fallen asleep. She smiled. "I love you Emma!"_

Present Day

Emma followed Snow into the woods with Mulan and Aurora. Three hours ago she was squeezed by a giant and retrieved the compass that they needed. Her encounter with the giant has cost her a few broken ribs. Finally, about 10 feet from the ground, Emma jumped off the bean stock which caused her head to rattle. When she told the others what happened, Snow pulled her aside and confronted her about telling Mulan to cut it down.

"_You told her to cut it down!" Snow said._

"_I couldn't risk..." Emma tried to defend herself._

"_We go back together! Ok! That is the only way!" _

Snapping back to reality, Emma found that everyone has stopped. "Um...What are we doing?"

"We're setting camp here for tonight." Mulan said. She set her stuff down and helped Aurora.

"But we only have 10 hours until Hook comes for us. We need to keep going!"

"Emma!" Snow came for behind and grabbed her shoulder. "We're far enough away and it's getting dark. Don't worry, we're safe."

Emma nodded. "Alright, well, I'm gunna go to sleep. I've had a crazy day."

Snow stayed awake by the fire and was staring at the stars. Mulan and Aurora were both asleep, so this left Snow alone in her thoughts. She thought about Charming and how much she missed him. But knowing that he was bonding with Henry made her happy.

A few feet away, Emma was tossing and turning. She hasn't fallen asleep yet because she was sore. Giving up, she turned to be on her back and stared at the stars above. She closed her eyes and began humming.

Snow finished watching the fire die down and walked towards her daughter. When she reached her, she could hear Emma humming to herself. Snow sat down quietly and scooted closer to listen. She gasped and Emma's eyes opened when she heard her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" Snow said.

Emma sat up and leaned on her elbows. "It's Ok, I couldn't sleep anyways."

"What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Emma looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Emma please...talk to me."

Emma sucked in a breath. "My side, it hurts."

"Here, let me see." Snow leaned over her daughter and lifted her shirt. "Oh god, Emma!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No it's Ok. Just, next time, please tell me when somethings wrong." She saw Emma nod. "Good." After a few minutes of silence, she asked, "So, what was that you where humming?"

"Oh, you head that." Emma looked embarrassed. "I used to sing it to myself when I was little, you know, to help me relax. Other kids made fun of me and when I asked my foster parents to sing it, they said they've never heard of it and of course, never bothered to learn it."

Snow quickly wiped the tears that were falling and crawled behind her daughter. She sat down with her legs crossed. "Put your head in my lap." She told Emma.

"What!" Emma questioned her mother's suggestion.

"Please, just do it."

Emma sighed. "Can I ask why I'm doing this?"

"Just close your eyes, and relax."

"Look this is stupid. I don't need..." Emma went to sit up but Snow stopped her and pulled her back down.

"Please...Emma!" She whispered.

Emma looked up into her mother's eyes. "Ok!"

When Snow saw her daughter close her eyes, she smiled. She knew she was about to push Emma's limit but didn't care. She cleared her throat and started to sing:

"_Baby Boats of Silvery Blue, _

_Sailing over the Sky, _

_Sailing over the Sea of Sleep, _

_While the clouds go by. _

_Sail, Baby, Sail, _

_Out across the Sea, _

_Only don't forget to Sail, _

_Back again to me."_

Emma choked back a sob. She knew this song. This was her song. The song she sang to herself when she was little. The one that nobody seemed to know.

Snow stopped when she heard Emma. "Oh sweetie, don't cry." She wiped her tears.

Emma opened her eyes. "I kn...know this..."

"Shhhh!" Snow whispered. "I used to sing this to you when I was pregnant." She giggled. "Lets just say that you were very active."

"I never had anyone sing this to me." Emma cried.

"I know and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you to sing it when you were young. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes...please." Emma grabbed Snow's arm held it with both her hands.

Snow smiled and used her free hand to stroke Emma's cheek and continued singing:

"_Baby Fishing for a Dream, _

_Fishing near and far, _

_Her line a Silvery Moon Beam, _

_Her bait a Silver Star, _

_Sail, Baby, Sail _

_Out across the Sea, _

_Only don't forget to Sail, _

_Back again to me."_

Snow looked down in her lap and saw that Emma was asleep. She smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you Emma!"

The sun rose and Snow felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Mulan. "Come on, we need to get moving." She ordered.

Snow nodded and saw Emma up with her hand stretched out. She took it and got onto to her feet.

"Uh...thanks, for you know, last night." Emma said shyly.

"Your welcome. And thank you for letting me. I know you were probably uncomfortable."

"It's Ok. I...I really enjoyed it." Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "Um...maybe you could do it again...next time."

Snow couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that, very much. Now, let's find Cora and go home."

**Hoped you've enjoyed. The original lyrics for the lullaby were "His" but my mom changed it to "Her" because, well, I'm a girl. So I hoped you liked the lullaby and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
